


Green Eyes and Dark Blades

by Blue_Obsidian



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Lancelot flips out, Mind Control, Other, considering my and Smash's works lately, i needed to get this out, it should be, let me make that a tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Obsidian/pseuds/Blue_Obsidian
Summary: Mephiles ruins everything.
Relationships: Galahad & Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight), Galahad & Percival
Kudos: 7





	Green Eyes and Dark Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smash_50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash_50/gifts).



> I'm sorry.

Galahad and Percival were at King Arthur’s palace. They were sent back, because the quest for Lancelot had gotten so much more dangerous than they had previously thought it would be. Obviously, they were unhappy about this. Galahad especially. He had almost lost it when Arthur had announced that. Especially with Arthur’s promise to him all the way back in Nimue’s lake.

Percival had to literally drag Galahad back to the palace kicking and screaming. All of his shouts and screams were painful for Percival, but she would obey her King’s orders. Especially since this was better for Galahad. While he did resist and shout at her to let him go, he didn’t use his psychokinesis on her, which she thought was a good sign. Maybe part of him had accepted it.

Now they were both guarding Arthur’s illusion, making sure no one tried anything. While he wasn’t the actual king, if anyone managed to do anything to him, the kingdom would be in great peril. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Arthur and the other knights had managed to rescue Lancelot and were gathered at Nimue’s lake, discussing what they should do while Arthur handed over Excalibur.

That was when Arthur’s illusion suddenly doubled over and started gasping and coughing in pain. Galahad and Percival both knew it was an illusion, and couldn’t actually feel pain. But it was still very concerning and frightening to see this Arthur look like this, for Galahad especially. Percival knew that this had to be the work of magic, considering this Arthur was an illusion and not the real one.

Percival looked around for servants who could help, but no one but them was there. It was like all the life had been sucked out of the room. Then the candles went out. Despite this, they could still see because of the windows, as the soft grey beams of moonlight entered through the windows.

That’s when suddenly a black hedgehog appeared on top of the stairs that split into two sections and led towards the upper part of the castle. It was the man who had stolen Lancelot’s face. Arthur had told all of the knights who didn’t know about it to warn them. Then, suddenly, the illusion of Arthur let out one final gasp before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Galahad shrieked in horror at this, and Percival felt slightly guilty for letting him see that, but her attention quickly turned to the man with Lancelot’s face.

The man seemed to be looking over them, and eventually his eyes settled on Galahad and snapped his fingers.

Galahad’s sweet, warm, and kind golden eyes had quickly changed. His eyes had become an emerald green, devoid of any emotion as his posture suddenly slumped. 

“Galahad!” Percival shouted, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him. He gave no answer, and showed no emotion. She turned to the man with Lancelot’s face when she got no answers. “What did you DO?” She shouted, feeling rage overcome her. It was a rare feeling, but this man had just done something to Galahad. And that called her rage, capable of opposing a thousand storms.

The man seemed to hum with the mouth he lacked and snapped his fingers again. This time, a sword appeared from a portal. It looked like one of the knights of the underworld’s swords, but so much different. It eluded a very sinister presence. The man threw it towards Galahad, to which his arm shot up and caught it expertly.

“Galahad.” The man said. His voice was low and cold, nothing like Lancelot’s voice. “Do me a favor, and take care of Percival.” 

Galahad looked to her with those hateful, emotionless green eyes, and Percival shuddered. He hadn’t said exactly what ‘take care of’ meant, but Percival could make a good guess.

Galahad began to walk towards her, and Percival quickly backed up. Galahad suddenly froze and lifted his hand. Percival felt a strong aura encase her body, and Galahad threw her out of the main hall through a window. Percival managed to land on her feet, unharmed. They were only on the first floor, so the fall wasn’t very perilous.

Percival got no rest however, and Galahad used his psychokinesis once more to fly over to Percival. He stopped mid-air and tried to land on Percival, sword outstretched, ready to pierce her in the heart. Percival quickly rolled out of the way, with the sword swiftly slicing through the ground. Galahad pulled it out in a heartbeat. He quickly shot at her again, intent to kill.

Galahad swiped at her again, with Percival quickly dodging. “Galahad, STOP!” She shouted. He tried to go for her neck this time, and she swiftly pulled out Laevatein to block it. This worked, as it slowed Galahad’s swing, and threw it off course. However, the sword Galahad was holding (she refused to call it Galahad’s sword) had sliced through Laevatein, cutting it in half. 

Percival dropped her end of the blade, horrified. She had heard of what had happened with Caliburn all the way back on king _F_ Ellies attack on the palace, but she didn’t think it would happen with Laevatein. “Please!” Percival begged, feeling tears begin to form, before quickly turning around and zig-zagging through the trees. If Galahad couldn’t see or sense her, he would be unable to grab her with his psychokinesis.

Percival needed to hide from Galahad, but how? “Nimue’s lake.” She found herself whispering. Nimue would be able to find Percival a place to hide, and Galahad would be unable to harm Nimue. Nimue may even be able to restore Galahad, with her magic.

Percival quickly climbed up a tree, jumping from one to another. She hoped it would make Galahad confused and make it harder to grab her. This was a mistake on Percival’s part, since Galahad quickly grabbed her mid-jump, making Percival realize she had severely underestimated Galahad’s focus. That or the control had heightened his abilities.

Galahad threw her to the ground, and Percival knew she had to swallow her pride and try to call for help. “Someone?” She called out, as Galahad swiftly made his way over to her, utilizing his psychokinesis to keep her in place. “ANYONE?” She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping perhaps, if she was lucky, Nimue would hear her, and perhaps even in her holographic form would be able to help Percival. Someway, somehow.

She was so close to the lake, but wasn’t quite there. That’s when Galahad suddenly drove the dark blade through Percival’s heart, and Percival felt herself let out an ear-bleeding scream as pain she hadn’t ever felt before entered her nervous system. Galahad pulled out the blade and studied the dying knight, before walking away, seemingly satisfied with his work.

The blade was stained with blood, and a large hole lay in Percival’s chest as she felt blood spill out, staining the dirt pathway. Percival, despite being on her deathbed, couldn’t help but worry for Galahad. If he was ever freed, he would be devastated. He would feel awful about what he was forced to do. Percival didn’t know if even Lancelot would be able to help him recover from that.

As Percival felt her vision become clouded and black dots filled it, she heard the unmistakable voice of Lamorak. There were people there, but they had arrived too late. Now Percival would die in front of all of the knights of the round table, and Lamorak would undoubtedly seek revenge on Galahad, mind control or not.

And if Galahad didn’t die by her brother’s blade, he would be doomed to forever have his mind not his own. And if he ever was freed, then he would live in guilt for the rest of his life, and there wasn’t anything Percival could do about it.

As Percival heard her brother shriek, having undoubtedly found her laying there, she had one final thought.

_If there really are gods out there, they have a lot to answer for._

And her vision went black, and she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I needed to get that out. I had some angst I needed to put on paper.
> 
> Anyway, onto explanations. If anyone somehow confuses this for like a spoiler for RtA, no. I just was listening to something and got this idea. I'm so sorry Galahad and Percival.
> 
> If your wondering why Mephiles didn't just mind control Percival, it's because since Mephiles took Lancelot's form, I headcanon that he can only really use his magic on Lancelot or anyone blood-related, which is Galahad in this case. Even if Galahad isn't blood related, which i'm not sure about since ToA was vague about that in my own personal opinion, for this story he is.
> 
> Also I have no idea how the other knights rescue Lancelot, i'll leave that up to you.
> 
> Also i'm headcanoning that Mephiles has some relation to the knights of the underworld.
> 
> And i'm honestly impressed with myself. I wrote this in like, 15 minutes. 
> 
> If this get's enough attention and people want it, I might make this story longer. Not too long mind you, since this is just a 'fun' little thing I wanted to do to get back into SATBK and get my motivation for Familiar Faces back. It'd probably become a 3-parter at best.
> 
> Edit: So I just realized I added a 'Lancelot Flips out' and 'Lancelot and Galahad' and that's because I originally intended for this to have Lancelot but that obviously didn't happen, so i'll definitely make a part 2. Will things get better in part 2? Well..........


End file.
